This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have initiated an effort to produce training and demonstration videos of mass spectrometric protocols for the solution of biological and biomedical problems. Our first video entitled "MALDI sample preparation: the ultra thin layer method" has been placed on our open access website and has been published in JOVE, the Journal for Visual Experiments. Additional videos have also been prepared and will be placed on our open access website in the near future.